


Negan Smut Week Collection

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: A quick collection of stories written for Negan Smut Week, prompts will vary and taking requests on my Tumblr ~ oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com(23rd Jan - 29th Jan 2017)





	1. Denial

It was a funny little thing, something you’d never expected when you joined the survivors group known as the Sanctuary. You kept your head down, proved your worth and wound up becoming one of Negan’s top enforcers within his ranks. With Simon as the right hand, you were the left, ready to take on tasks that were too much for Simon.

A smug grin spread across your lips at the whispers of some of the wives - none of them had seen Negan that day, even with the promises of being with one of them (or in his terms, more than one of them). Simon raised an eyebrow as you downed the glass of whiskey in front of you.

“You got somewhere to be?”

“Surprisingly, I do for once.” You leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. “Make sure no one, especially the wives, come up to Negan’s rooms.”

“Don’t break him. We need him.”

“He doesn’t break that easily, Simon.” You stuck your tongue out at him, heading out of the common room towards the upper levels.

You weren’t just the left hand of Negan; you didn’t just do all the dirty work that he required of you. The relationship you both shared were a little more complicated than a boss and employee one. Though this had been building up for a while, no one had the power over Negan like you did. You’d discovered the few things that he could never share with any of his wives, happily taking control whenever he needed it.

All he had to do was drop a little code when you were around and you’d fix the little problem he was experiencing. Normally, it would occur after a harsh supply run or after a run in with the Kingdom, Hilltop or Alexandria. You knew what he needed and you were the only one who could give it him.

With a rap against the door to his private rooms on the top floor of the Sanctuary, you entered regardless of anyone around. And just like you’d demanded, none of the wives were around.

“Perfect.” You purred out, locking the door behind you before collecting a decanter of whiskey and two glasses, heading into his private bedroom. “Hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long, Negan~” You teased with a hint of mirth in your voice. A low, demanding grunt was all you received back from him, waiting until you set the decanter of liquid and glasses down on the coffee table before you turned to face him.

“How does it feel baby? To know you’re not in control in here~”

Another whine came from his lips as you ran over the delicious sight in front of you. Negan handcuffed to his bed, the black silk sheets messed up, and sheen of sweat covered his nude torso. Wrapped around his lips, stopping him from calling out was his signature red scarf, a black silk eye mask covering his piercing eyes.

Biting down on your thumb, you watched as Negan writhed on the sheets, whining and groaning much louder than before. Your eyes trailed down, his cock swollen, engorged, red and dripping, begging for release and a single cock ring wrapped around the base. His hips jerked as you stepped over, tracing the tip of your finger across the protruding vein.

“Look at how fucking gorgeous you look, all spread out for me.” You teased, leaning down to his ear, tongue darting out to make a trail over the shell of his ear with the tip of your tongue. “I wonder what the others would think of their leader being such a dirty slut for me.”

Your eyes moved down once again to his spread legs, the very dull hum of the vibrator buried in his ass filled your ears like music.

“I wonder what they’d all say if they knew their almighty leader likes to be dominated by me, likes to have their ass spread and fucked by me…” You flicked the switch on the vibrator controls, bumping it up to the next speed setting. Instantly, Negan’s hips jolted from surprise, a desperate whine muffled by the scarf. “You just can’t get enough! How badly do you want to cum?”

He mumbled under the gag once again, you reached up, gently loosening the scarf so he could freely speak to you. “Fuck, please! Let me-”

“Why should I let you? I don’t think you deserve to come.”

“Please! F-fuck, can’t…”

A giggle left your lips, watching him writhe on the bed sheets again. The sight in front of you was fucking perfect, the way his body moved and twitched, and the way his breath hitched in his throat, the way his hands fought against the metal of the handcuffs.

“God, you’re fucking perfect, Negan. Fucking stunning with you writhing and moaning with your ass all filled up because of me.”

“Fuck, fuck, please!”

“Shh, don’t worry baby. You can come soon, I promise.”

Lips peppered against his chest, removing the blindfold when you finally kissed his lips. You smiled at him, throwing it away to another part of the room. Your hands rested on his cheeks, a gentle look in your eyes, leaning down to kiss him deeply once again. Pulling away, you reached down, teasing his cock once again with the tips of your fingers.

“Fuck!” He cried out, throwing his head back as you finally removed the cock ring, leaning down and pressed a single kiss against the tip, wrapping your hand around him and slowly stroked him. It didn’t take along from all the torture that you’d placed upon him, a loud moan of your name left his lips, white streaks of cum splattering his stomach.

You watched as he panted sharply, switching off the vibrator and slowly removed it from him, throwing it away on the bed and headed out the room, returning with a glass of water. “Here, I drink this.” You fed the glass of water to him, letting him lap it up as he came down from the high, body still trembling from the aftershock. “Are you okay? Did I push you too far?”

“F-fuck no, t-that was fucking p-perfect.” Even his voice was trembling, you couldn’t help but smile, fetching another glass of water for him when he was finished with it and picked up the ointment from the bedside drawer next to you both.

“Don’t want anyone questioning why you’ve got red marks on your wrists, do we?”

“Keep that up and I might fucking love you.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you applied the ointment to his tender skin. “Sure, and I’ll be one of your fucking spouses.” You pressed a kiss against his forehead. “You always know where I am, Negan.”


	2. Prince Charming didn't bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming didn't bite, but you were okay with it as long as you got Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble for smut week. Enjoy~

From the start, you’re against the wall. Pinned with your legs hoisted up around his waist, he’s nipping at the delicate skin at the nape of your neck. The sensation of his teeth ever so carefully scraping against your skin makes you purr in delight, tilting your head back to allow more access for the delicious motions, his name falling from your lips like a heavenly chant.

“Negan…”

Fairytales didn’t exist anymore, not with the world the way it is. Walkers roam the world outside the safe walls of your Sanctuary; the Saviours protected the people within the Sanctuary, made sure that you were able to live in a safe yet controlled environment. The fairytale life that you’d always dreamed of was so far away.

Gone was the white picket fence, the kids that would love you forever and the Prince Charming that would sweep you off your feet, carrying you away into the sunset for the rest of eternity to live in peace and solitude like you had always desired.

The fantasy of your fairytale ending with Negan was shattered when he bit your neck, leaving harsh red marks and drawing blood to the top of your skin.

Prince Charming didn’t bite.

Your nails rake down his back, leaving scratches as he fucks you up against the wall. Negan didn’t make love; your relationship wasn’t about that, this relationship between you wasn’t love, it was never meant to be about that. It was just a way of release, a release he couldn’t get with the many wives that he had.

His name is a chant from your lips, over and over like a prayer, like he was the one that would grant you your salvation from the world around you both, a hand snaked into his hair, tugging his head back as he groaned, the two of you finally reaching that wondrous peak together, him stumbling back and collapsing on the red silk sheets that covered his bed.

Your neck stung as he ran his hands down your sides, grinning at you as he flipped you onto all fours, ready for the next round. Pounding you until you cried out, not able to take anymore.

Only then did he bite your neck once more, leaving another mark for everyone in Sanctuary to see.

To mark you, to claim you as his own.

Prince Charming didn’t bite, but you could live without your Prince if it meant that you got Negan.


End file.
